Nobuyuki Yumikura
弓倉 宣之 |image= Yukimura RJ7 (PSX).jpg|J RJ7 Yumikura.png|DT |nationality=Japanese |birthday=June 23 |height = |weight = |blood_type= |occupation= |position=Attacking midfielder |other_names=Hidden Playmaker |first_appearance= |current_level_1= |current_team_1= |current_level_2=Club |current_team_2=Tokyo Verdy |past_level_1=U-22 |past_team_1=U-22 Japan |past_level_2=U-20 (Special) |past_team_2=Real Japan 7 }} (弓倉 宣之, Yumikura Nobuyuki) is an attacking midfielder and regular member of Tokyo Verdy from the J1 League. Description Yumikura first appeared in Battle of World Youth ch.11 "Hino Ryoma's apperance!!". He is the captain of the Real Japan 7 (AKA Real Japan 11). He grew up in the Yomiuri club. Since he was little, he was trained by pro players belonging to the club. He wore the number 10 jersey and played in the same position as Tsubasa Ozora. He also dominated Tsubasa and Misugi's signature technique, the Drive Shot. Biography Battle of World Youth arc Since he missed one year in grade school because of asthma, even though he spent the same years in school as other members of Japan Youth, he was one year older and couldn't participate in the World Youth tournament. He played in the local J1 League for Tokyo Verdy. Golden-23 arc In Golden 23, he was chosen to be a member of the Olympic team. Techniques Aerial shots *'Jumping Volley': This is a way to shoot a ball directly in mid air with the leg, rather than using a header. Ground shots *'Drive Shot': A special shot he mastered for the J1 League, being to do the same shot as Tsubasa. Defensive techniques *'Swift Sliding Tackle': This tackle uses the player's speed to swiftly close the distance between him and his dribbling opponent from a blind spot. Dribble *'Dribbling': The usage of technical maneuvers. *'High-Speed Scissors': This high-speed feinting dribble technique uses multiple scissors in quick succession to stun opponents and throw them off balance, allowing the player to swiftly slip past them. *'Kazu Feint': He can use the legendary "Kazu Feint", with which he produces a rapid sequence movement with his feet in front of each rival player which would help take him several opponents. Pass *'Drive Pass': This pass gives the ball a vertical spin. When first kicked the ball has a high trajectory that makes it difficult to intercept, and it then spins downwards, landing at the receiver's feet. *'Pinpoint Pass': This pass is able to reach the desired target with pinpoint accuracy. It requires that the player has an accurate grasp of the relative location of the receiver, as well as the ability to precisely control his kick strength. Game exclusive Ground shots *'Golden Archer' (Get in the Tomorrow) Trivia * He's called Jackson Adams in the Spanish dub version. Gallery |-|Color spread= Real Japan 7 (BWY).jpg|Hino and Real Japan 7 |-|J= Real Japan 7 (CTJ).jpg|Real Japan 7 Yumikura ep39 (J) 1.jpg|Yumikura's Drive Shot Yumikura ep39 (J) 2.jpg|Yumikura's Drive Shot |-|Art= Real_Japan_7_(DT)_2.png Real_Japan_7_(DT).png Real_Japan_7_Netherlands_(DT).png|Prior to World Youth Tournament |-|Manga= Real Japan 7.jpg|Real Japan 7 Real Japan 11.jpg|Real Japan 7 Kazu Feint ch14 (BWY) 1.jpg|Kazu Feint |-|Game= Yukimura Kojiro (PSX).png|Yumikura vs Kojiro Japan RJ7 (PSX) 1.png|Yumikura vs Kojiro (Japan) External links * at Captain Tsubasa db (Japanese) * at Shinji's Captain Tsubasa fansite * at ''Captain Tsubasa: Dream Team'' database it:Nobuyuki Yumikura Category:Minor/recurring characters Category:Midfielders Category:Players from Japan Category:Players of J1 League Category:Characters introduced in World Youth arc